


Small Smiles.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: !!!, Fluff, Lots of that too, M/M, Meditation, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wow, description, isnt he, jedi husbands again, look how adorable they are, no angst for once, obi wan is beautiful, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun lights things up in a very pretty way... basically I saw a gif of Ewan Mcgregor's eyes and wanted to write about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Smiles.

His eyes, they catch in light that turns them the colour of the Naboo sky, a bright radiant blue. The sun rose early, he was standing on the balcony over looking the traffic in the sky around and below them. The gold rays caught on his hair turning it a bright copper, in an almost halo framing his face. His skin is so pale in the early light, he looks like a porcelain doll, perfect and splendid, leaning on the railing gazing in to the city the two Jedi call home. His shoulders are hunched over in his robes, hiding what the other knows are muscles that look like they were sculpted by the gods themselves. The elder jokes with him, only to see him laugh and smile, the sound like music to his ears. 

 

There is no birdsong in a Coruscanti morning, the younger’s voice does the trick for the old Master, lighting the day with youthful radiance. The sun hangs low on the building tops, as if resenting its climb to the top of the sky and back down again. The traffic is slow and steady, filling the air with choking fumes, and the noise of a city, that never really sleeps waking up. The noise and rush of beings bubbled upwards from the lower levels like magma broiling beneath the surface of a volcano. The sun rises ever faster now, threads of golden light tangling over the two Jedi, spreading into the quarters behind them, casting the hall and living area in light.

 

All of this noise and commotion and beauty passes the younger Jedi by, he is too caught up in staring at his master. He watches as the sunrise turns his master’s hair a richer brown than any caff or chocolate in any system. His master’s eyes catch in the aurulent rays and turn a green, far deeper and multi faceted than any sea he’d seen in all his travels. His eyes wander down his teacher’s body, sparing maybe too long a second on the finely sculpted muscles only tantalisingly visible under his tunic. He laughs at the elder’s jokes only to see the small smile of achievement he is rewarded with, a smile that means so much and yet nothing really at all. He prefers this one to the one he gets for a particularly well executed kata, purely because this one is his alone. Maybe, he reflects that is very much not the Jedi way, but for now, he revels in his personal smile a small pinprick of light in the galaxy in which he resides. One that has lit many days in his twenty four years of life, and one, that will light many many more. He is sure of it. 

 

They both sink to their knees, a meditation in mind, one on porcelain skin and halos of copper. The other on seas of green and small private smiles. Both on the other, both secret, and both loved so very, very much.


End file.
